


going crazy

by todorokitouya



Series: this little light of mine [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, slight angst, ten's just crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya
Summary: “nana don’t like when mommy sad.”
Series: this little light of mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	going crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is reposted bc i was insecure about my writings. 
> 
> im still a little insecure, but im trying to break out of it.

“mommy?” a three year old jaemin whispered as he toddled towards the hunched over figure that he believed to be his mother. his twin brother, donghyuck, had fallen asleep during their daily playtime and he was always one to grow bored, quickly. 

“yes, baby?” ten smiled, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes. sometimes the fact that he was only twenty-one with five kids weighed down on him, and he couldn’t help but to just sit down and cry. “what’s wrong?”

“is mommy sad?” even in the dark of their hallway, the only light coming from under the bottom of their bedroom doors, ten could see jaemin’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, just like his father’s. “nana don’t like when mommy sad.”

ten let out a wet laugh and engulfed his youngest baby in a tight hug. “mommy’s gonna be okay, baby. mommy’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
